


Endverse Depression

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written as part of Lexie Carver's SPN Halloween Writing Challenge on Roxy Davenport's Tumblr page.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt- 41-Devil's Child by Judas Priest.

Endverse Depression

 

“Well, I guess something’s don’t change. Although, normally these places are more fun.” I say, walking into the empty strip club.

“Lucifer is about to destroy the world. Not a lot of time for fun.” Endverse Dean snaps, downing his drink.

“When did you become so pessimistic?” I ask, walking up to him.

He looks everywhere but at me and I sigh. I don’t get it. My Dean and I have been here a few days and it’s all doom and gloom. This version of Dean has no spark left. I know this version of Sam said yes to Lucifer but I just can’t imagine Dean giving up just because of that.

“There’s nothing left to hope for.” He says quietly.

“There’s always something, Dean.” I sigh, leaning over the table to look into his eyes.

“Don’t touch me!” He shouts as I try to place my hand on his.

“What did I do to make you hate me?” I whisper, tears forming in my eyes at the idea of losing Dean’s love one day.

“You died!” He shouts with a wild look in his eyes.

“What?” I gasp.

“You were the first person Lucifer killed when he took over Sam’s body. He took you apart piece by piece in front of me and there was nothing I could do.” Dean whispers, a tear falling down his cheek.

I see an image of what he’s said in my mind and feel absolute terror clutch my heart. I don’t want to die like that! I don’t want to suffer like that! I don’t want Dean to have to watch me die! I don’t want Dean becoming this person! Is this really the future we’re heading towards? Is there really no other option than for Dean to say yes? Am I going to lose him either way?  
I take a shaky breath, trying to push the fear away, and look around in a daze. My eyes fall on the jukebox and I wander over to it. I try to calm down and my eyes fall on one song. I smile slightly, remembering the first time I heard it. It had been in a club like this and my friends and I had been on a hen night. This song came on and one of the poles had been empty. In my drunken state I decided I’d dance around it instead so I’d clambered up and started to sway around the pole. The security had tried to pull me away but a guy had intervened, gently guiding me out of the club and offering me a ride home. I still remember looking up into a pair of brilliant green eyes.  
I put a quarter in the machine and tap the song, turning to Dean as it plays. He looks around at me with wide eyes. I sashay to the stage in front of him and jump up, clutching the pole.

“Do you remember when we first met? This song was playing.” I smile down at him.

“Yeah, Devil’s Child by Judas Priest, it’s been one of my favourites ever since. When you went up and started to dance I thought you were a professional until the bouncers started to drag you off. I ended up driving you home and you gave me a private show. Until you threw up on my shoes and passed out.” He chuckles.

“Yeah. But then you stayed with me all night and took care of me. The next morning you even made breakfast and we’ve been inseparable since.” I smile.

“That was a long time ago.” He says, facing going blank again.

“But I’m here again now.” I reply gently.

The song ends and he looks like he’s about to get up, dropping back down as the song starts again.

“Put it on repeat.” I shrug sheepishly.

“I used to as well, until there were no more quarters anywhere.” He replies sadly.

As the lyrics kick in I slowly unbutton my shirt, shaking my hips from side to side in time with the music. 

‘Hypnotize me  
Mesmerize me  
Feel my willpower slip  
Light my fire  
With cold desire  
Losing all my grip’

Dean leans forwards as he down another shot, watching me hungrily. I drop my shirt to the floor and grab the pole, gyrating against it. I lean my back against it and slide down, arching my back as I slide up and undo my jeans. I slide down again, pushing my jeans down as I do and then slide back up. I kick my shoes and jeans off my feet and then turn to wrap my legs around the pole again.

‘Eat my diamonds  
Drinking all my gin  
Feast your eyes on  
A whole lotta sin  
Oh no you're so damned wicked  
You got me by the throat  
Oh no gotcha claws stuck in me  
You never let me go  
I believe you're the devil  
I believe you're the devil's child’

I slide down the pole, bucking my hips against it and I hear Dean groan. I drop to my hands and knees and crawl to the edge of the stage, staring at him, and then move so it looks like I’m riding the floor. I see him lick his lips as he watches me. I kneel up and undo my bra, holding it to my breasts with my hand. I lean back so that I’m lying on my back and my legs are bent and wide open. I arch my body like I’m in the middle of an orgasm and throw my bra off. 

‘Took my dreams  
And now it's seems you're nothing but a liar  
Smash and grab at all I had  
Build my funeral pyre  
Stop pretendin'  
Got me growin' old  
Your tormentin's  
Fit to snap my soul  
Oh no you're so damned wicked  
You got me by the throat  
Oh no gotcha claws stuck in me  
You never let me go  
I believe you're the devil  
I believe you're the devil's child’

I slide my hand down my body and into my panties, arching and making it look like I’m rubbing myself. I hear Dean growl and I arch my body up until I’m sitting. I remove my hand and slide from the stage, sashaying over to Dean. As I walk up to him he reaches for me but I slap his hands away with a shake of my head. He groans and I straddle his lap. He bites his lip as I gyrate on him and I can’t help the gasp I make as my core rubs his erection.

‘You took my heart  
And left it blown to smithereens  
I gave my body as a slave  
You cut my flesh  
And drank my blood that poured in streams  
I'm left here broken and ashamed  
Goin' under  
Hear the thunder  
Death defying grace  
Your condition breeds ammunition  
Shoots me in the face  
Vicious talkin'  
Stabs me like a knife  
Scratched and bruised, so abused  
I'm a human sacrifice’

I grab his hair and pull him forwards so his face is an inch away from my breasts and arch backwards so he moans. I release his hair and grab his hands, placing them on my hips as I lean back until his grip is the only thing keeping me on his lap. He growls at the sight and I raise back up with a smirk. I run my hands up my side to cup my breasts, gasping as my fingers brush over my nipples.

‘Oh no you're so damned wicked  
You got me by the throat  
Oh no gotcha claws stuck in me  
You never let me go  
I believe you're the devil  
I believe you're the devil's child’

“No more playing.” He growls as he lifts me up and slams my back onto the table in front of him.

I gasp as he rips my panties off. My hands grab his hair and I pull him down for a desperate kiss. I feel him undo his jeans and then he thrusts into me. I arch with a cry as he fills me. I push his jacket off and he’s quick to pull the rest of his tops off. It’s like he’s desperate. Like touching me fills him with life. His hands roam every inch of my body as he ravishes my mouth with his and he hasn’t even started to move yet. 

“Dean! Fuck me, please!” I moan, pulling away for air.

“I will, Baby, I will. I just want…I NEED to feel you again.” He whispers, looking at me like he’s memorising me.

I whimper as he just stares at me.

“I just…need to remember you like this instead of….” He trails off, tears filling his eyes again.

I run my hands up his chest, leaning up to kiss along his collarbone. 

“Make love to me, Dean.” I whisper in his ear.

He groans and pushes me back down with a hand on my stomach. He begins to thrust in and out of me, slowly at first but then faster. I wrap my legs around his waist and he lifts me up, sitting on the couch so I’m riding him. He doesn’t let me set the pace though, instead he uses his grip on my hips to move me. We stare into each other’s eyes. He seems to be trying to memorise every second of this and I can’t bring myself to look away from the awed, desperate look in his eyes.  
He reaches one hand up to cup my head and pulls me in for a gentle but thorough kiss. I moan and melt against him, feeling his cock sliding against every sensitive spot I have. He begins to move me faster and I gasp, pulling away as my eyes slide closed. My mouth hangs open and his hand slides down from my head to my breast, squeezing harshly. 

“Dean please!” I gasp, trying to get him deeper.

He pushes me off him to the side, making me yelp as I fall onto the couch. He moves between my legs and thrusts back in hard and deep. I arch with a cry as he begins to pound into me, fucking me just the way I like it. I can already feel myself reaching my edge. My hands cling to his shoulders as he fucks me so wonderfully. I arch with a scream of his name as I cum, pussy clamping down around him. He thrusts twice more and then cums too, moaning my name. He collapses down on top of me and we just lay there for a while, holding each other.

“I love you.” He whispers in my ear and I can feel tears fall onto my cheek from his eyes.

“I love you too. Always.” I whisper back, holding him close.

We hold each other until he becomes hard again and then we spend the rest of the evening giving him new memories to replace the image of my death. The idea of dying like that still terrifies me but I know we can change it all. Somehow, I just know it.


End file.
